Out of the Asylum
by HappySlasher
Summary: "Home sweet home, right?" Following the events of "In the Asylum". Ambrolleigns slash.


Well here we are! Finally out! Thanks for everyone who is still with me!^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody!**

Life Out of the Asylum

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home, right?"<p>

Dean Ambrose examined the quaint little home from the inside out. At first glance it looked like a rather expensive two-story home, much more than either men should've been able to afford. He noticed the modern look, the almost motherly décor, and the little signs that both men had blended their belongings together to create the place. He was curious as to which of them tended to the grass and garden out front, though. Maybe there was a landscaper, he thought, but even more distracting was the fact that they were in a way too-friendly looking suburban area. It just seemed like the kind of place Bo would live. Ambrose hadn't even know about this cul-de-sac so close. Guess that's what happens when you're trapped for six years.

Ambrose sighed and threw his bags down in the floor. This was his new prison, huh? Well, at least they probably had cable. He turned to his captors with anticipation. "So what now? I'm crashing on the couch until I rehab?"

Seth and Roman almost nervously stood by the door and allowed Dean to inspect the place since they had arrived. From their spots, they just watched. Rollins, feeling Dean was done exploring on his own, grabbed a bag off the floor and guided the man. "This house is a bit narrow but it's kind of spacious and it's built up."

The patient scoffed. "What?"

"I meant you didn't look everywhere. There's an upstairs, an attic…" Seth stopped as he approached a door in the kitchen,

"A basement?" Ambrose looked the doorway over, surprised it didn't have more of a lock to it. Definitely not as secure as in his last staying place. "You got me living in a dungeon?" He didn't wait for an answer, barging down the steps. "There better at least be a window down here?" The snarky remark hadn't completely left the man's mouth before he shut up completely.

Beautiful. The basement was absolutely gorgeous.

Seth's idea of narrow and the world's idea must have been worlds apart. Dean loved the black, blue, and gray color scheme that was evident throughout the whole room. His king-sized bed, with an unmanly number of throw pillows on it, matched the large round chair that sat beside it on the side where the nightstand wasn't. There was a row of black leather furniture around the forty inch television hung above a fireplace: love seat, sectional, couch. There was even a glass coffee table between the furniture and the fireplace. Still finding there was more space, Dean looked further and found a pool table occupying the area. Sleek and new. Gorgeous. The patient couldn't keep his jaw from dropping, too shocked to even hide his shock.

"It's small, I know, but I figure you'll be able to make it." Rollins handed Dean his bag and walked around, rearranging some things. "It doesn't have a bathroom so you'll have to go upstairs on the main floor. So, sorry about that."

Seeing Dean hadn't moved, Roman took his opportunity to speak. He dropped the bag he carried and moved to whisper to Ambrose. "That's how I was when I first came down here too. You might want to close your mouth though."

Dean growled to the bigger man, snapping back to reality because of the closeness. He shrugged the man off and moved to flop on his bed. "Sure it's not bad, but a cage is a cage no matter how you dress it." He spoke the words with a certain malice but couldn't deny that this had to be the softest bed he'd ever lied in. It was like laying on a _cloud_.

"Dean? Dean?" The man shook his eyes open, realizing he'd been so wrapped up in the comfort that he'd forgotten where he was. He turned to Rollins as the man stood over him.

"What?"

"At least the cage door is open here." Dean scoffed and rolled over with his face in the bed. No use forcing it, Seth thought with a sigh. Dean would get acclimated after a while. At least he hoped. "So there's a lot we have to discuss; how things will work when we're out, what you can do around the house, all that. But, we'll have to do that a little later. Roman and I have a few more things to pick up and it might take all day. Still, the fridge is open, the TV remote is right above the fireplace, and there's new clothes in the drawers if you want to bathe."

Eyes drifting shut, Ambrose taunted. "You think I'll actually stay here? I'll take off as soon as I get the chance."

"Or you could take a nap like you seem to be on the way to doing anyway." Roman ran a hand down Dean's face, getting him to close his eyes. "Stay here, please."

"Whatever. It'll only be sweeter if I leave when you're here." Ambrose waited until his captors left, letting the sound of the door slamming be his guide. Alone again, but he didn't feel lonely. Not like in the cold walls of the asylum. This was different, way different; relaxing even. He rolled over to scout out his next move, choosing to jump to his feet and wander about.

Stepping out of the basement and directly into the kitchen, Ambrose checked the all the cabinets just keeping inventory of what they had. He expected good meals every night with all the pots and pans. Next he searched the fridge, stealing a carton of milk from it and continuing his deeper examination. The home was posh but none too flashy. It was just right. Pictures hung on the wall, knickknacks here and there: Seth and Roman set off a good bit of feng shui going. Dean made it his business to find the attic and when he did, it kind of made him chuckle. Seth's office here looked just like his old one with a few extra pieces of furniture. Old habits, he supposed. There was another well decorated room, a guest bedroom maybe and right across was the master bedroom. That one was locked. Weird. Ambrose just shook it off as nothing and made his way back to the basement. Three wall photos in particular stopped him, however.

The first was a picture of Seth in his early teenage years. The guy was adorable but the more shocking aspect was who else was in the picture; Hunter Helmsley and Stephanie McMahon. Family. They looked like a family. Well, if that was true, it would explain the lavish home but more importantly how the C.O.O gave in to this little request for Dean's release. He'd have to investigate that.

The second picture was one of Roman when he was maybe sixteen. Even then he was still pretty big but all that glorious hair was gone and replaced with a low cut. He looked like he probably took awkward yearbook photos. It was enough to make Ambrose snicker at the thought; the big nurse battling and losing against puberty.

The last picture was the one that took him by surprise most. It was one he hadn't even known they took. Angled with Seth in front holding the camera, it was a photo of all three of them. He studied it for a clue and suddenly noticed the jacket he was wearing. The day they went out on his birthday, that's when Rollins took it. Huh. He hadn't even noticed. Dean and Roman weren't even looking in the camera, seemingly in the mist of conversation.

For moments Dean stared, just recounting how joyous that morning was. He felt like a completely different person experienced the whole thing though. He didn't feel like it was really him. It was even weirder than the locked door upstairs. Ah, he wasn't going to waste too much time on it. It was just a stupid picture. It didn't mean anything. And neither did the welcoming feeling in the home. This was still a cage.

Dean found that his feet directed him back down to the basement before he knew it. He plopped down on the bed again and figured he would take that offered nap. It was a cage but at least the cage had a soft bed. Snuggling down, Ambrose closed his eyes and began to drift in and out.

It wasn't what he wanted but he would make the best of living here.

* * *

><p>So for those who are still with me, this is where we are! Dean and Seth and Roman are finally living together :D Bring on the escapades!<p> 


End file.
